onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Do you think Jewelry Bonney is also a shichibukai?
I have been wondering if Jewelry Bonney became a Shichibukai like Trafalgar Law. Before the timeskip Jewelry Bonney was captured by Blackbeard, then Akainu. She couldn't have possibly escaped the strongest person in the navy, now that he is Fleet Admiral Sakazuki. We know she isn't captured because we still saw her on the picture of the Eleven Supernovas after the timeskip, do you think she filled in as one of the Royal Shichibukai? Dragonlord00X 00:05, May 13, 2012 (UTC)Dragonlord00X Looking at the situation she was in chapter 595, I doubt that Bonney has become a shichibuki! I think Bonney either used to work for marines or related to someone very important in the marines. It looks like the WG is afraid of her, may be it's because of her DFP ability?! 17:25, May 12, 2012 (UTC)Zori Great Pirate D: I think she is one but I dont think she escaped if she had she wouldnt be a Shichibukai i think they traded her, her freedom for her cooperation and i agree with you above that either she used to work for marines or related to someone very important in the marines and that they are keeping an eye on her i dont know about scare maybe just worried or cautions but other shichibukai have the World Government afraid of them or worried about them, or cautions of them like Jimbei and Hancock. By the way some people agree see is look at the 3 Shichibukai thread. 19:28, May 15, 2012 (UTC)Great Pirate D 19:28, May 15, 2012 (UTC) I don't think she is going to be a Shichibukai. I do not think she worked for or is related to anyone in the marines either. I just believe that at one point during her first year as a pirate she was close to being captured and by what seemed like luck was able to get away. Just like when Luffy lucked up against smoker(with Dragon's help) or when Roger and Shiki battle(nature's help). If she is out on the ocean once again it means she has escaped marine capture once again, and now she has another reason to hate Blackbeard. So she is just out creating major chaos for those two and anyone else in her way. The Bonehead Skipper 19:57, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Great Pirate D: Why dont you think she will?20:16, May 15, 2012 (UTC)Great Pirate D 20:16, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Just beacuse she's in the picture of the post-timeskip Supernovas, it doesn't necessarily mean she'sout free in the world. It just means she's still alive. The title of Supernova isn't something like Shichibukai, where if you're defeated, you are no longer a Shichibukai. The Eleven Supernovas was a nickname given to the 11 pirates with high bounties that all showed up in the Sabaody Archipeligo at the same time. It's not an offical title. Nothing can change the fact that a pirate with a high bounty showed up in a certain place at a certain time. So the fact that there's a picture of Bonney after the timeskip does not by any means conclude that she is out the world, only that she is still alive after the timeskip. Because of that, I would tend to believe that she is still a prisoner of some sort to the government. I think her ability to manipulate ages makes her like a fountain of youth, and that the government wants to exploit her power. I also theorize that it's more the World Nobles and Gorosei that are after her powers than the marines. The marines are a just a means of capturing her. If she's not a prisoner now, she certainly was one even before the timeskip. She does seem to have an outfit that looks more like that of a person on the run than that of a prisoner though...[[User:Example|'JustSomeGuy...']] 20:51, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Great Pirate D: I agree puls look at Law he is on the picture and is aShichibukai so why do you think Bonney cant be one?21:20, May 15, 2012 (UTC)Great Pirate D 21:20, May 15, 2012 (UTC) ^Are you asking me why I think Bonney can't be one? Because I think she is totally still a Supernova, I just don't think she's free... [[User:Example|'JustSomeGuy...']] 21:32, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Great Pirate D: No i was asking why don't you think she is going to be a Shichibukai and I was asking The Bonehead Skipper not you JustSomeGuy i agree with most of what you said and of course she is still a Super Nova that is a title that cant get taken away just think how they are known as The Worst Generation now.00:02, May 16, 2012 (UTC)Great Pirate D 00:02, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Honestly, I just don't think she would be a good choice. If there are more Shichibukai from the Worst Generation, I would prefer another. Even though I think they are cool I dont see apoo, urouge, or bonney being chosen, but it has been 2 years so I dont know. This is all based on personal preferences and the little we did get to see of them. Your right she doesnt have to be free to be alive. But I agree with JustSomeGuy... she looks like she's on the run, maybe working with the revolutionaries. The Bonehead Skipper 04:04, May 16, 2012 (UTC) No way is she working with the W.G. It's most likely she was freed by the Revolutionaries because of the threat shes to opposes to the W.G with her D.F. Also it's most likely she's on the run working solo, i doubt The Rev's would recreuit her. Besty17 20:00, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Assuming her power only wears off by aging normally, she is way, way, way too valuable to let loose. I see her being used by the government to rejuvinate older soldiers and age anyone who's a threat. I would not be suprised to see old admirals, Celestial Dragons, and rulers of kingdoms that are allied with the government walking around as young adults in future episodes. I'd also expect to see ancient prisoners on the more populated levels of the prison. Of course, if she gets the chance, she might try to escape so she has to be kept locked up very tightly. I'm betting that Sadi-chan is very happy to change Jewelry's mind whenever Jewelry doesn't perform exactly as requested. Mmmmm! ^ On that note, since Akainu is fleet admiral now, and the Marines have lost considerable power-houses (Aokiji resigned, Garp and Sengoku retired, all the casualties of the War) Jewelry could be forced to use her powers to rejuvinate old soldiers, like Garp for instance (though I EXTREEEEEMELY DOUBT IT). My guess is that there is a slight chance that she may have agreed to become a shichi but i strongly doubt it aswell and my best guess is that she may have become an escapee and is currently on the run or even looking for her crew bcs she is wearing a pretty big coat (After time skip) to keep herself from getting caught again LuffyAteMyMeat 05:53, May 23, 2012 (UTC)